There are a number of services or computing platforms that have proliferated recently. For example, social networks, videos viewing services, email services or document services based in the cloud or accessible via the Internet have all become popular. While many users may join such services, they have difficulty using many of the features offered by such systems and accessing the information provided by such systems.
Interfaces for providing information often provide the information in multiple windows and the user must switch between different windows to access different information. This is a feature in existing applications including social networking where many types of different information are presented. Having to switch between different windows may make it difficult for the user to track their progression through content while exploring new content and then returning to the point at which they began their exploration. In some instances, the users may not bother exploring new content because of the impediments in the user interface.